Marauder's Magick
by the dyslexic bookworm
Summary: I'll keep it simple. A LilyJames fanfic. Lots of fights, lots of romance. Lots of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and marauding. Food fights, first kisses, prank wars and truth or dare. That's the summery. Short and sweet, just like me.


_**Chapter One**_

_Of Diaries and Descriptions_

_**I refuse to write dear diary, so I'll just say hello. My name is Lily Evens, and my life sucks.**_

Lily was sitting in her room writing in the new journal her parents had bought her as welcome home present.

If you're wondering, _Why welcome home? Where was she_? I will tell you... and even if you're not, I will tell you anyway.

Lily was a witch.

Not just any witch, but a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also a model student, a Prefect and was going to be Head Girl in two weeks back at school.

_**I'm a witch who goes to a school for magic. I'm going to be back there in two weeks. It's summer break right now.**_ Lily wrote, looking down at her self she started writing again. _**I'm 5"2, and pretty much average, except I have awful**__**red hair and giant green eyes. I look like a Christmas card's love child.**_

Lily never gave herself enough credit. She was gorgeous, and although almost every boy in her school saw it, she did not. The red hair she hated was actually shiny and smooth and fell in soft waves half way down her back. And she had the most brilliant emerald green eyes that sparkled brightly. She was far from average, but hey, what seven-teen year old girl is happy with the way they look.

_** Anyway, I like to read. I love my best friends, Rachel Anderson, Kay Adams (short for Kristine) and Lila Prewett. I totally wish I was named Lila. Lila is such a beautiful name. I hate Quiddich. It makes me sick to the stomach. That and Potter. No, his first name is not Potter, it's James, but I refer to him by his last name because he's an arrogant, pig-headed, self-centered toe-rag. I'm not going to explain why now; it would take up the rest of the pages. But you will hear a lot about him, because he's a womanizing bastard, and that's being nice. He and his friends think they run the school. Get this, they have christened themselves "The Marauders." HA! There are four of them. Peter, a short fat kid. I have no idea why he's in the group, because they're very popular and he's…well….he both looks and acts like a dumpling. Remus. I like him. He's smart, and shy, and very nice. He was the other Gryffindor Prefect. We get on quite well actually. I really don't know why he hangs out with them. Last, and totally least, there's Sirius. He's the hottest guy in school if you like womanizing bastards, with a shag-a-girl-a-night attitude. Need I say more. He's actually kinda of funny if you think of him as a small child whose had too much to drink…**_

_** And then there's James. The bane of my existence. He rotates between asking me out and and charming my hair so it's electric blue. Potter is well…I don't even know where to begin. Well I guess the simplest thing is his looks. He has hazel eyes, messy jet black hair that makes me want to comb it flat, and I must admit he's ripped…but still a pompous jackass who makes my skin crawl. He's the Quittich team captain, totally hot, always flirty and objectifying woman…wait what was that about hot? That was not me speaking, scratch that, other girls think he's totally hot, I do not! **_

_** So back to the others. Remus has sandy blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, tall and thin, not lanky per say…he always looks like he's been beat up one to many times. I think he's cute. But I only like him as a friend. Don't get me wrong, there was a time when I would have gone out with him…but honestly I think he has a thing for my friend Lila, at least I certainly hope 's not much to say**__**about Peter. He's very mousy looking. It's odd, he doesn't fit in with the others at all. I've always wondered if they just pity him. I mean he follows them around like they are gods, and practically wets himself every time one of them cracks a joke. And then there's Sirius. He acts stupid but he gets good grades, actually so does Potter. He's very well built, but I think it's because he's one of the two Gryffindor Beaters and Quittich practice will do that to you. He's got long shaggy black hair, and deep grey eyes. He's hot if you like guys who don't give a damn about women's feelings. **_

_** Anyway while I'm doing descriptions I'll tell you about my friends. There's Rachel (Rach for short). She is loved by all the guys, flirty, but nice deep down…well really deep down. She's very forward and to the point. She's on the Quittich team too. She's the other Beater. Apparently she's the first female Beater at Hogwarts. Ever. She is gorgeous and she knows it. Ever pore in her body reeks confidence. She's 5"9, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs, yada yada yada. The guys go gaga the girls pout. Welcome to a bad teen movie. **_

_** There's Kay. Also a beauty queen. She's 5"5, brown hair, honey brown eyes, and brown skin that practically glows. She's really nice, has great taste in clothes. Totally down to earth…well most of the time. She has the tendency of going guy crazy. Every time there's a party she and Rach get together and attempt to force me into a mini0skirt. I'm sure it's done with love, but it's pretty flipping annoying.**_

_** Last there's Lila. She is selfless and so kind and sweet, always helping others, and very sensitive. She looks like an Ancient Greek Goddess, and I don't think she has a clue. She's got midnight black hair that makes amazing waves and crystal blue eyes that are stunning. I mean literally stunning. The fact that she doesn't even notice her looks just adds to her appeal in my opinion. I really hope remus finally asks her out this year…but that's besides the point.**_

_**Well that's the end on descriptions. Now you know who I am…yay…(yes that was sarcastic but maybe you don't no what that is because your a book.) Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll write again later...maybe.**_

Lily got up off her bed and descended the stairs to her kitchen. No one else was home. Her older sister Petunia was staying with her new fiancé, who oddly resembled a pig-walrus hybrid, and her parents were both at work. _Only two more weeks until I can go back to school_ Lily thought. She hated having to stay in the Muggle world, her sister always calling her a freak and criticizing her owl, Artemis, who at that very moment was tapping on the kitchen window. Lily had just noticed and was subsequently smiling. _Finally, I thought she'd never get back from Kay's. _She opened the window and took the piece of parchment off her owl's leg. The letter read,

_Lil,_

_Rach, Lila and I are all going to get our stuff from Diagon Ally on the 28th, we'll meet you there at Flourish and Bott's at 11:30am. Hope you can make it. We can shop, get lunch and just hang out. Tell me if you can come._

_-Kay_

Lily quickly scribbled yes and the back of the parchment and sent Artemis off once more. _At least I have something to look forward to before the beginning of school_ Lily thought as she took the orange juice out of the fridge. _I really wish they had pumpkin juice here_, she sighed and went back up to her room. She glanced at the journal briefly than grabbed her old Charms text book. She flipped through the pages desperately searching for a hair-straightening charm. Welcome to the world of a teenage witch.


End file.
